


You don't know my love life

by SparringWoodpecker



Category: The Princess Diaries - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10073228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparringWoodpecker/pseuds/SparringWoodpecker
Summary: Lilly has a crush on Mia but how will she handle everyone knowing everything about Mia's love life or supposed to be love life? (Both films, though massive canon divergence part way through film 2 particularly the ending).





	1. First film (mostly)

Lilly had a massive gay crush on her best friend. And yes, she was aware how stupid and stereotypical and dump that was but it happened. And she could handle it. Apart from when the craziness that was Mia’s life started happening.   
It all started innocuously enough, a rumour that she and Mia had kissed behind a tree outside of school. Piecing it together, Lilly thinks it must have been that day, the day of ultimate trust where Mia had entrusted her with her biggest secret thereby cementing their friendship forever. From an outside perspective Lilly can see how being dragged behind a tree only to appear moments later looking ecstatic could be slightly suspicious but everything was still manageable.  
They went to class and the whispers started, very loud whispers, but it wasn’t anything they hadn’t heard before. When you’re the two weird kids who mainly keep to yourselves the prissy princesses of the school tend to start those rumours, with or without ammunition.   
Things start to go crazy when that hair guy blabs Mia’s secret and every gossip mag is looking for the juicy scoop, reliable source or no.   
The rumours began dying down when they moved on to harassing Mia about Josh Bryant, because of course bisexuality isn’t a thing. Though Lilly supposes it wouldn’t look great if the heir to the throne of a traditionalist country (thanks Wikipedia) was cheating on her significant other of any gender, or maybe just into casual hook ups. Either way, not a great image for a princess. And Mia lets her do her tirade about bisexual erasure, all-the-while pretending it effects none of them. Not that it really does. Lilly’s not bi, but the whole spectrum is nice to consider. Everyone is nice to consider.   
It stings when Mia gets a thing for her brother, her brother. As though Michael really cares about anything but trying to look cool what with his band and fixing cars. Eurgh. She forces herself to take Jeremiah as her plus one to the ball thing. He’s tolerable. She’s there for Mia and she can tolerate him. She’s the for Mia and in a dream world she’d be there with Mia, but Mia’s with Michael, like, with with Michael. In the garden with Michael. But Lilly steals her back when they return and she refuses to hear what happened out there, hoping that Mia thinks her weirdness is about it being her brother. For her own part Mia looks uncomfortable too and Lilly has a slither of hope that maybe it won’t work for them.  
It works for a few months. A few months were tension is just below the surface because Lilly can’t stand hanging out with them as a couple but that seems to be all they do for those months. But she isn’t willing to give up her Mia time for some boy, even if that boy is her brother. When he goes on tour she gets her back and she’s selfish with her time, adores having her solely to herself again. It’s painful watching Mia feel her relationship break down but Lilly can’t help feel a sense of triumph and she feels terrible for that. Mia’s first visit to Genovia, the longest they’ve been apart since they’ve been friends, gives her time to sort those feelings out. She goes on that attitude adjustment camp her dad wanted her to go on. She feels better for it. She makes out with a girl who’s name she doesn’t really remember. She feels better for that too. She feels confident in herself and is ready to tell Mia her biggest secret.  
And then Mia’s back, looking gloriously sun kissed from actually spending time outside. She’s buzzing with stories and Lilly can’t seem to open her mouth to say anything so when Mia asks how she’s been she just shrugs.   
College comes so quickly and applications are a blur. Lilly and Mia have a silent agreement not to talk to each other about their applications. They can’t let each other be a deciding factor in what’s best for them. Lilly is terrified Mia is going to study in Europe but would Europe be any different to the other side of the country? Yes, it would, but she can’t think like that.   
It’s not as bad as Lilly fears. Sure, they don’t go to the same place, but they see each other often enough and with letters, the internet and skype, Lilly always knows what’s going on in Mia’s life. Princess lessons, boring lectures, the competitive rock climbing team (who knew that was a thing?), the guys her roommate brings home. There’s never any mention of Mia’s own romantic partners or interests. Lilly wonders if the awkwardness with Michael has made this the one taboo subject they have (and she means one). Or maybe Mia’s picked up on Lilly’s own lack of communication on her romantic prospects.   
Lilly is by no means chaste during college. She doesn’t believe in the word slut, it is derogatory and unfair towards women, however she does get around a bit. There had been a close encounter where Mia had almost discovered a bra left behind the previous night which was fairly obviously not Lilly’s style (neon pink, name brand, no thank you). It had been carefully toed under the bed and although nothing had been said Lilly was still worried Mia had seen. She should tell her, but things were just so hectic.  
Then they got more hectic. Mia was getting married. Who knew who to. Mia herself didn’t even know. Mia’s grandmother got Lilly to fly out to Genovia, which was wickedly cool and the first time Lilly had been. Lilly liked Clarice, but she was like a completely different person at her castle. Maybe not completely different, but certainly more relaxed. Lilly liked it. Especially when Clarice suggested she hide in Mia’s closet.   
Hide in the closet. As Lilly stood there, she couldn’t help thinking about the irony of this. She hadn’t told Mia, she wanted to tell Mia, now she really couldn’t tell Mia because she was getting married. To a guy. A nameless, faceless, yet to be selected from the lottery ball, male guy.


	2. Second film

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a style change from the first chapter, I don't know why it happened, I wrote this in one sitting, just roll with it.

The door opened and then screaming, and squalling and so much noise for so long Lilly didn’t know what was what until a few hours later when she was laying in bed with Mia, pyjamas on. Mia had insisted on a sleepover, even though Lilly’s guest room was right down the hall. 

“I’m getting married,” Mia whispered into the darkness.   
“So you can be queen, sounds like a solid deal,” Lilly replied.  
“You think? My whole life for power?”  
“For your country. You did it before.”  
“But for an arranged marriage. Spending my life with a man I’ll probably never love. Before it was a career I hadn’t even thought about, this, this is different.”  
“Agree to have affairs, have a side piece your whole marriage. After all, I’m already your side piece, he won’t kick me out of this bed.” Lilly joked, keeping her voice clear of any of her feelings for her best friend.   
“Just wait till the press find out about that one. Princess Amelia Minuet Thermopolis-Renaldi, soon to be queen, plans to keep female best friend as concubine in her nuptial bed. I’m sure that’ll do a storm for my popularity ratings.”  
Lilly paused for a moment, letting the fake news title sink in.  
“Is that a problem here?”  
“Is what a problem?” Mia asked.  
“Oh, you know keeping your female best friend as a concubine,” Lilly said as light-heartedly as she could.  
“Concubines, yeah they have a problem with those. Sleeping with a girl? It’s no worse than America.”  
“America isn’t exactly the greatest though.” Lilly could feel the emotion crack through her voice. Her nerves as she knew what was coming, the conversation spinning away from her with every syllable.  
“Lilly?”  
“I’m gay.”   
Lilly held her breath, waiting for a reaction. She was half waiting to be kicked out but the logical part of her knew Mia wouldn’t do that, would never do that to her, to anyone. But that wouldn’t stop a silent void she could never fill, a void —  
Mia’s hand clasped her own.   
Mia pulled Lilly against her in a comforting hug. Mia told her to go to sleep and wouldn’t let her go. 

When Lilly awoke, Mia’s hand was still linked with hers, an arm thrown over her body. They made no talk of the night before as they dressed but Lilly noticed how Mia hadn’t changed at all, was behaving no different and that’s all she really wanted. 

It was dinner time when Lilly next saw Mia. Her best friend rushed to her almost yelling apologies over and over.   
Clarice entered the room. “Mia, stop that racket. Nobody hear needs that volume.”  
Lilly smirked a little. She enjoyed the hint of sass that Clarice did everything with. Everything but important business, and that’s the tone she took when she sat down opposite Lilly.  
“Lilly, Mia has informed the council and I of some flaws in Genovia’s equality laws. In fact in most places equality laws. Seeing as how we are looking to become a progressive and modern country and how you are a progressive and modern young women seeking to make the world a better place I was hoping you’d be able to advise some of my lawyers and councillors on suggested changes.”   
Lilly choked on her soup momentarily before recovering herself. “Me? Er, yes. What did you have in mind?”  
“Mia was mentioning that with all the talk about marriage lately, there seem to be some discrepancies in who can actually marry. We would like to change that, and other things.”  
Lilly looked over at Mia who mouthed yet another apology.  
“Wait, you mean gay marriage?”  
“Call it what you will. It’s my understanding that you currently cannot get married and I would see my government change that at the earliest possible convenience.”  
Lilly shot a glare at Mia.   
“Thank you. I’d be honoured to help in any way I can.”

It turned out that helping out meant spending most of her days in one of the council chambers re-explaining term after term after term and trying to avoid the argument about how two women would consummate a marriage. All the while Mia was off courting British Boy (she really couldn’t be too mean about him) and being courted by doucheface crown stealer. On her days out of the chamber she would witness first hand the lunacy that was Mia Thermopolis and men.  
In the evenings she would crash in Mia’s room, hearing all about her day and in turn complaining about the council. In all honesty there was a lot of complaining.   
“He’s so nice but I just, eurgh.” Mia’s face fell into her pillow.  
“Marry him, side piece Nico-douche.”  
“I can’t side piece the guy who wants the crown and by marrying I’m meaning he’s not getting it.”  
“Then marry him!” Lilly threw her hands up. They had been debating this round in circles for days.  
“But he’s related to me, somehow.”  
“Then why are you considering dating him?” At least this was a new argument. The last one had been that his looks wouldn’t last forever and Lilly was kind of vindictively pleased that the only thing doucheface had going for him was that he was a pretty boy.   
Mia looked up from her pillow. “Can’t I just marry you?”   
“Not legal just yet. Besides unless there’s something you’re not telling me, that would be just as unfulfilling as British Boy.”  
Mia’s face turned red and she looked away from Lilly. Lilly’s eyes widened but she didn’t push, choosing to let the moment sit (wow was she glad for that attitude adjustment, and the maturity college had given her). Mia rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.  
“I had to be the heir to a country. I had to be a figurehead. I had to continue a line. I had to produce heirs. I was always going to have to marry and have children. It was like pre-written fate. Destiny or whatever. All the great things about being Princess, queen of Genovia, and then there’s that. And so I just focused on what I could, because I do like men, and it’s just easier to.”  
“You do realise you can still have children no matter who your partner is, right?”  
“I guess. I never looked into the specifics of anything. I was always going to become queen, get married, have kids the traditional way. I don’t even really have a name for it. I guess bisexual from things you’ve said, but it never really mattered to my life plan.”   
“You’ve never been one to stick to a life plan.”  
Mia rolled over to look at Lilly, a hand coming to rest just shy of touching her face.  
“I like you Lilly.”  
Lilly could feel herself lean in. This is what she’d wanted for years, Mia, Mia wanting her. No.  
“You’re getting married in less than a month.” Lilly pushed herself back. “Is this why you asked about the gay marriage thing?” She suddenly thought.  
“No. I asked for you. I want you to be happy. I want you to be able to get married some day, if you want to.”

Mia’s words echo in Lilly’s head. “I want you to be happy. I want you to be able to get married some day, if you want to.” And that was the problem right there. She’d dreamt of that for years. She’d dreamt of domesticated bliss with her best friend, that no amount of hook ups or relationships that had never made it passed casual had ever shifted.   
She snapped at the councillors and lawyers as they wasted time debating for the hundredth time the tiniest thing. Maybe it was that that got the draft paper sent up to the house that afternoon. Nobody like Lilly when she was in a mood.   
Free for the rest of the day she couldn’t decide what to do with herself. Mia had gone riding with British Boy, she should really start calling him Andrew if Mia was going to marry him, and Fat Louis was nowhere to be seen. She took to wandering the grounds and soon found herself planning a midnight stroll. A daring escape out the palace, a nice secluded spot by the river, blankets, food.   
As she made her way inside she stopped by security to let them know exactly where she and Princess Mia would be that night. As much as a risk-taking climb down the trellis sounded exciting, she’d rather not break their necks, and remaining on securities good side, especially with the hijinks Mia often found herself in, was never a bad idea.  
When Mia returned to her room she found Lilly there with a stuffed bag and a warm outfit laid out on the bed.  
“What’s this?”  
“Midnight excursion. I brought snacks.”

Soon they were outside, making their way to Lilly’s chosen spot.  
“How did you get security to okay this?”  
“I have my ways. Also I have Joe, Shades, and Lionel on speed dial.” 

Lilly knew what was going to happen. It was inevitable. Under the cover of darkness, cocooned in blankets, they kissed. And Lilly couldn’t bring herself to care that this wouldn’t last, or that she’d be the other woman, right now was perfectly fine.

Joe woke them up, a quirked eyebrow the only comment on what he had found. Both girls knew that Clarice would know within minutes and would have her own opinion which they would be privy to. 

They made their way back to the palace, fingers loosely linked until they stepped through the doorway. As expected Clarice was waiting in Mia’s room. What was not expected was the TV news story.

“The princess should certainly be clinging on to these last moments of childhood innocence. It’s just so precious to watch our soon to be queen wrapped up with her close friend. It’s nice that she isn’t lost in the turmoil of politics. Female friendship is so valuable and I think it’s safe to say that our princess has a great support network around her during this momentous time in her life. Remember keep your eggs, sunny side up.”

“I really never know what to make of that woman,” Clarice said as she switched the TV off. She turned to the girls. “I’m seeing more than she is, but perhaps I’m judgemental off other facts I know?”   
The girls faces reddened and that’s all the answer Clarice needed.  
“I see. Darling,” she said turning to Mia, “you’re getting married. You can’t be off having dalliances on a whim.”  
“What if it wasn’t on a whim?” Mia directed her comment at her shoes and had to repeat herself at Clarice’s admonishing glare.  
“Then you have a lot of thinking to do. Lilly, a word?”  
Lilly followed Clarice out into the hallway.  
“Are you willing to marry my granddaughter in a month’s time? Because that is what this comes down to.”  
“I think so.”  
“No thinking so, know so. You have to be sure on this as well.” 

Lilly doesn’t even have time to think when Mia has made up her mind. She won’t do this to Lilly. She won’t force her to marry. They’re better off as friends, she’ll find someone else, and she’ll love them and Mia will rule Genovia with Andrew at her side and that’s it. And Lilly has to respect that, because Mia is an unstoppable force. Besides the council are dragging their feet and they couldn’t get married in time anyway. It works out for the best.  
So Lilly throws herself into helping out with the wedding. When Mia’s mum arrives with her new baby brother she takes on baby sitting duty. She absolutely hates her dress but she swallows it, because this is for Mia.

And then the day’s here and she’s hardly thinking, just doing. She’s not losing Mia, but she is all at the same time and her head can’t process it.   
Mia runs out halfway up the aisle and Lilly’s heart sparks hope. She immediately throws water over that spark because Mia needs to do this for her country.   
Then she’s back.  
And it’s not happening and if delicate child ears weren’t nearby she’d be cursing like a sailor because this is all too much.  
“Prime Minister?”  
“Yes, Princess.”  
“I do not feel it is right that I stand here today, in a wedding dress, when parliament are blocking a bill which prevents people from marrying. I would like to propose that today we pass the motion for legalising same-sex marriage.”  
It was almost like Lilly could feel the eyes of the world burning on Genovia. She could definitely feel her skin burning with heat as she worked out the implications of passing this motion.   
The councillors who had worked on the bill stood first, seconding the motion. Slowly and old man followed.  
“Genovia should be modern. I like change, change is good. I might grow a handlebar mustache.”  
After a discussion on his facial hair, quickly the other members followed until the vote was surprisingly unanimous considering the blocking that had been going on behind closed doors.   
“The motion is passed,” the Prime Minister announced.  
And then Mia was kneeling in front of Lilly and people were gasping and Lilly didn’t really know what was happening but she was nodding and that was what really mattered.  
“But she needs a man at her side to rule!” One of the councillors objected, followed by douchefaces uncle trying to reclaim the throne.  
“Actually, the law only specifies marriage, not the gender of who to.” One of the lawyers from the bill piped up.   
There was still some disgruntled muttering as Lilly and Mia re-walked down the aisle but that hardly mattered anymore, they were getting married. And Lilly would most likely murder Mia for making her wear a pink dress to her own wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> It is 3.30am, there will be editorial mistakes (probably tense). This just got really out of hand.


End file.
